sekireifandomcom-20200213-history
Karasuba
Karasuba #04, the leader of the 'third generation' Disciplinary Squad, also known as the "Black Sekirei" and "MBI's dog" (M・B・Iの狗, MBI no Inu). In the past Karasuba was a member of the 'first generation' Disciplinary Squad and teamed up with Yume in the 'second generation' Disciplinary Squad. She seems to know a lot about Musubi's past and knows about many parts of the Sekirei Plan from her job and from the fact that she has been around as long as Miya, Matsu, or Kazehana. Karasuba and Miya Asama do not associate well with each other (Miya not allowing her to set foot in the Izumo Inn) and tend to come close to fighting at the mere appearance of the other. Her name (karasu+ba) means "crow feather" literally. Appearance Karasuba still wears the uniform all female members of the first generation Disciplinary Squad were equipped with. A tight black leather top, a miniskirt and stockings, over the shoulders wearing a grey haori with the Sekirei Crest printed on it. She has long light gray hair tied in a ponytail and gray narrow eyes. She is usually seen with bags under her eyes, giving her an exhausted look. karasuba.jpg|Karasuba`s appearence in Anime katana.JPG|Karasuba`s Sword concept art.JPG|Karasubas concept art mimics.JPG|Karasubas mimics krasubastoleapple.JPG|OMG she stole an apple! karaopening2.jpg|Karasuba in the second Opening Song Sekirei_manga_chapter_047.jpg|Karasuba on the cover of chapter 47 SEKIREI Pure Engagement - 07 - Large 22.jpg SEKIREI Pure Engagement - 12 - Large 28.jpg Personality It appears that Karasuba desired to fight and defeat Yume, and as a result, resents Yume for 'disappearing' before they could settle their rivalry. This unsettled matter appears to heavily influence Karasuba's actions throughout the story and her behavior towards Musubi who received Yume's Tama at some point in history. She maintains a 'friendly' relationship with Musubi (whom she calls 'Mu-chan'), and the two have made a promise to be the last two Sekirei standing as she has high expectations to Musubi.Sekirei Manga chapter 17 She gets easily excited if she meets a strong opponent (such as Miya and Yume) to the point that she left to cut down other Sekirei so she could lose some steam.Sekirei Manga chapter 19 Karasuba believes humans are a weak and insignificant existence and looks down on them (though she surprisingly gets along very well with her Ashikabi). She seems very bloodthirsty as she slaughters an Ashikabi and his Sekirei who are trying to leave the city without hesitation and even attacks and terminates two Sekirei (Mitsuha and Ikki) because she is in the mood for it. Abilities and Powers Karasuba has great strength. Her weapon of choice is a nodachi which has the power to cut through energy/elemental attacks such as wind, water, etc. She is also show to have incredible speed, able to kill military men in seconds and she is shown to be feared by many Sekirei. Matsu once stated that if Miya and Karasuba would engage in a fight, half of Tokyo would be destroyed in the process.Sekirei Manga chapter 62 This alone shows her potential power. Her only shown fighting scene seen so far was against Mitsuha who was no match for her and easily got terminated by Karasuba. Seeing this the fairly powerful foe, Akitsu decided to run away. Unlike Miya, who has been shown to be able to split a battleship while at a distance, Karasuba has so far been shown to actually need to make contact with what she is attacking. History Karasuba is the only steady member of the Discipline Squad throughout all generations and one of the oldest Sekireis. Like all members of the first generation of the Discipline Squad, she was adjusted by Takehito Asama.Sekirei Manga chapter 73 In her time with the first generation of the Discipline Squad she participated in the fight about Kamikura Island. She is seen there cutting down a retreating soldier, holding his bloody corpse with her right hand, wielding her sword in the left, refusing to let the invading troops retreat. Just asking if they really thought that they can just leave after invading the island.Sekirei Manga chapter 72 When she was teamed together with Yume in the second generation of the Discipline Squad she rescued the kidnapped Musubi from a military base. During this mission Karasuba killed countless soldiers to such a degree that the corpses got piled up.Sekirei Manga chapter 47 After Yume's "death", Karasuba approached Natsuo and having a chat. Knowing Natsuo's hatred to the world for taking away his lover, Karasuba remembered her unsettled rivalry to Yume, she chose Natsuo as her Ashikabi to destroy the world they hate.Sekirei Manga chapter 109.5 omake Synopsis Karasuba first appeared when she was visiting Musubi in Izumo Inn and got accidentally showered by Musubi who was watering the garden. Soaked as she was, Musubi invited her in to dry her clothes. Karasuba mentioned amused that Musubi would be still a scatterbrain as always and asks if she got rid of No. 43 Yomi. At Musubi's response that she disposed of her because she was bullied by her, Karasuba giggles and says that Musubi wouldn't have changed. When Musubi saw her Sekirei Crest Karasuba just responded jokingly "Yes, I was winged myself". After all this chatter Karasuba came to the point and wants to know if Musubi still remembers that promise. At the same moment Matsu nosy wanted to know who the visitor is opens her hidden door and panics as she noticed Karasuba, shaking in fear stating to Minato she wouldn't be here any longer. Karasuba noticing the confusion and went now. At her way home she met Miya, after Miya says she would pretend not to notice that she entered Izumo Inn and walks along, Karasuba just meant she would be as scary as always what would excite her and takes an attack stance. Out of reflex she tried to draw her longsword which she left in Natsuo's car. Noticing she is unarmed she jokes around and teases Miya who holds a radish instead of a sword. They stop both fighting and Karasuba fetches an apple Miya dropped. Karasuba takes her leave but Miya tries to stop her and charge her to pay for the apple. Karasuba ignores this and just announces that they will meet again and next time with weapons.Sekirei Manga chapter 18 Musubi and Karasuba Shortly later Musubi decides to tell Minato about the promise Karasuba confirmed earlier, not knowing that Miya is eavesdropping them via a special rubberduck made by Matsu. Musubi tells him that she also wants to have the "Black Sekirei" to experience the feeling of love. She then reveals that their promise is to keep fighting and living until they are the last one left. In the meantime, Karasuba saw Mitsuha and Akitsu walking on her way home and asks Natsuo to stop the car because she would be on fire and needs to play a bit. She then slaughters Mitsuha, without hesitation. Seeing the corpse she remembers that she needs to fetch "this" to MBI but has no phone available at the moment.Sekirei Manga chapter 19 The next appearance in the manga is when she was standing on top of the MBI tower smiling and commenting that the islands would reek of blood tonight shortly before Uzume kills No72 Natsu.Sekirei Manga chapter 28 Past the escape plan While Minato and Musubi are in the hospital Karasuba pays Musubi a visit with a crate of apples as present.Sekirei Manga chapter 53 They went to the roof and started chatting, when Musubi mentioned that she fought the Discipline Squad Karasuba started laughing but stopped suddenly when Musubi mentioned that she was rescued by Yume. Musubi then showed some unusual insight and she asks if Karasuba would have instigated them. Karasuba doesn't seem to notice her questions because she was lost in thoughts as she reminiscence her past with Yume. Karasuba states then, that "It's not enough and nothing may be" referring to her frequent killings and that "that" person would be cruel because she disappeared for her own selfish reasons and that she should have been the one who killed her (Yume). Musubi then mentions Karasuba would stink of blood which in fact the case then shortly before her visit Karasuba killed No19 Ikki. Karasuba suddenly roughly catches Musubi, nearly twisting her wrist, saying that Musubi has to become stronger then correcting herself, telling that she has to become even stronger then "that" person. Then fulfilling the promise that she and Musubi would be the last two one standing so they will then stake the world. She releases Musubi telling her that the 3rd stage of the Sekirei Plan has begun, commenting that enjoyable murders will come from now on. During the 3rd stage Benitsubasa and Haihane were discussing the relation between Yume and Musubi and tried to figure out if Musubi is no #88 or #08 in the Bathroom when Karasuba entered and ment they were wrong. Number #88 Musubi and #08 would be different individuals. No 08 the second Disciplinary Squad leader Yume she described as a foul player, the first Disciplinary Squad leader as another Dimension. No 08 would no longer exist and the first Disciplinary Squad leader has retired. She then tells Benitsubasa that she can take care of Musubi in the third stage and that she should try to track out "that" person again.Sekirei Manga chapter 72 Karasuba appeared next when Musubi and Minato went shopping and met another Ashikabi who asked for the norths help in his escape. Minato refuses and shortly afterwards MBI military appeared including Karasuba to hunt the possible escapees. Karasuba greets Musubi and notices immediately that her Sekirei Spirit (Tama) is glowing brighter than before. Musubi tells her that she remembered the Bear fist. Karasuba laughs and reminds Musubi again of the promise and that she would be waiting for her at the top. Karasuba takes her leave and Musubi tells Minato that the two from before are gonna die. Karasuba is seen next standing above a cut down Sekirei and her Ashikabi talking to herself that she begins to understand why Yume entrusted her soul to Musubi. In Karasubas opinion, Musubi has the potential to become even stronger than Yume. An understanding which excites Karasuba deeply.Sekirei Manga chapter 83 When the Disciplinary Squad in the 3rd match retreated Karasuba is seen in the helicopter looking out for Musubi, commenting that Benitsubasa would be unexpectedly useless not bringing out "that" person. Because of this Karasuba came to the conclusion that she can't fight Musubi yet and leaves with "See ya later, Musubi.".Sekirei Manga chapter 93 Past the third match Karasuba appears once more the night Uzume dies and Miya decides to reveal her identity to Minato's party. She is seen standing on a high rooftop talking to herself, wondering how many Sekirei will be terminated that day and is hoping that soon all of them will perish so she can have her fight with Musubi, as the last two remaining Sekirei.Sekirei Manga chapter 111 The 4th match As soon as "The Minaka", the ship the 4th battle is held on departed, Karasuba went off to work. Stating the "end of everything" is now beginning.Sekirei Manga chapter 120 Major Battles *Karasuba vs. Musubi *Karasuba vs. Mutsu *Karasuba vs. Mitsuha *Karasuba vs. Yume *( Karasuba vs. Miya Asama ) *Karasuba vs. Ikki *Karasuba vs. Nanami musubi vs karasuba.jpg|Karasuba vs Musubi krasuba vs mitsuha.JPG|Karasuba vs Mitsuha karasuba vs mutsu.JPG|Karasuba vs Mutsu miya vs karasuba.JPG|Karasuba vs Miya ( "Fun-fight" ) karasuba vs 19.PNG|Karasuba vs Ikki musubi vs kara.JPG|Karasuba vs. Yume karasuba vs no78.jpg|Karasuba vs. Nanami Anime and Manga differences *In the anime (season 2): Unlike the manga, we see Karasuba waiting at the scene where 5 of Minato's Sekirei (excluding Musubi) who were already injured due to MBI building collapsing while they were in the building and then she faces off against Musubi but eventually their fight is suspended because of the interference of Minato and his 5 injured Sekirei. Trivia *Karasuba never calls Yume by her name, she always refers to her as "that person" with only one exception and that is when she talks to herself. She does however, roar "YUME!" as she charged when Yume took over Musubi during the escape plan (anime only). *Karasuba is the first Sekirei seen in the anime. *Karasuba is ambidextrous. *Karasuba rival her GokaiBlue from the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Category:Sekirei References Category:Sekirei Category:Disciplinary Squad Category:Characters